Teela's Triumph
is the 108th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. (''Ink & Paint ''DVD booklet description: Missing her daughter, the Sorceress decides to visit Teela in the form of Zoar, but Skeletor's latest device teleports her to an unknown dimension. With Castle Grayskull unprotected the Spirit of Grayskull requests that Teela accepts her role as the Sorceress. Skeletor sends He-Man and Battle Cat to the unknown dimension. With Eternia's greatest champion gone Skeletor begins his assault on Castle Grayskull, with only Teela standing between him and the ultimate power.) Synopsis Moral Man-At-Arms: "Today we learned that sometimes our responsibilties can seem too much to handle. When a job seems bigger than we are, it's easy to be discouraged, to give up. But sometimes, if you try, really try, you can do it. When you come right down to it, there's only one thing others can expect of us, and that we can expect of ourselves: to do our best. See you next time." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Teela Allies *Spirit of Grayskull *Sorceress *Zoar Villains *Evil-Lyn *Skeletor *Trap Jaw Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam and Spirit of Grayskull * Alan Oppenheimer as Skeletor, Man-At-Arms and Battle Cat/Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela, Evil-Lyn and the Sorceress * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Trap Jaw Behind the Scenes *Script was approved August 3, 1984 and final script revision took place September 26, 1984. *"Teela's Triumph" is one of 10 fan-selected episodes to appear in a 2005 Collector's Edition DVD.DVD on Amazon.com Continuity *Elements from the Rotoscoped sword fight between Teela and Man-At-Arms were first seen for a fight between her and Skeletor in The Dragon's Gift. They were used again for a sparring session between Prince Adam and Man-At-Arms in The Return of Granamyr, a fight between Teela and a Space Pirate in One for All and will be seen again as part of a sparring session between Teela and Adam in The Games. *Prince Adam's startled reaction was previously seen in Golden Disks of Knowledge & Disappearing Dragons. *This is the second and last time Skeletor is seen sitting on the throne of Castle Grayskull. The first was in The Taking of Grayskull.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - Skeletor on the throne #2 Errors *Trap Jaw's mechanical arm is on the wrong side when Skeletor orders him to get Teela (flipped image). Gallery Teela Triumph 01.png Teela Triumph 02.png Teela Triumph 03.gif Teela Triumph 04.png Teela Triumph 05.png Teela Triumph 06.png Teela Triumph 07.png Teela Triumph 08.png Teela Triumph 09.png Teela Triumph 10.png Teela Triumph 11.png Teela Triumph 12.png Teela Triumph 13.png Teela Triumph 14.gif Teela Triumph 15.gif External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *30 YEARS - Top 30 GREATEST MOMENTS #8 *I never knew my mother... References Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes